HTTYD: Return to the Queen
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: After her encounter with the Terrible Terrors, Jessica takes some Vikings back to her homeland. When she gets there she gets surprising news that will change her life, all while she has to get rid of the wild dragons on her land. Warning: OC is the main character and there will be many OCs. Sequel to HTTYD: Colonial. I love all of ya ;* Updates every Wednesday.
1. Chapter 1

**Well look who's back! And what's back! I tried writing my Sonic story but I really can't it wont work. Sp this morning I decided to write this, and since its Wednesday, I can upload it! Yay! **

**So this is the sequel to HTTYD: Colonial and you should read that first. Just sayin'.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Updates every Wednesday. I love all of ya ;***

**HTTYD: Return to the Queen**

The ship squeaked under my weight. The breeze was cool on my cheek. I placed my hand gently on the singed skin, flinching away at the rough scab that covered my once soft face. Looking up to the night sky I saw the Northern star. I jad almost forgotten how beautiful it was.

All of that got interrupted when I heard Stoic shout, "Which way?"

I pointed toward the mass of land that faintly appeared over the horizon, "That's it."

I still haven't forgiven them for turning me into a half face monster, but I didn't punish myself for it either. I still talk, when talked to.

I got up and walked to the mast. I have always wanted to lay down on the very tip of a boat. Now it just doesn't feel right.

A few minutes passed and we reached the shore with no problems. I jumped off the boat. Hiccup and his dragon crew landed beside me, Toothless scaring me as usual.

Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and stepped on to the white sandy beach, "So, these are the Colonies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! It's Wednesday! Yay! Here is the next chapter of HTTYD: RTTQ**

**I love all of ya ;***

Stoic came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shook off. He looked around, "Where are all of the Night Furies?"

I turned to face him, "We are different than you guys, _Sky Devils_ only come out in the day."

All I got in reply was a snooty grunt. Turning back to the forest at the end of the beach, I whistled.

Astrid walked up behind me, "What was that?" As she finished her question an animal jumped out of the bushes, "And what is _that_?"

I dropped to my knees, "Bonzi!"

Bonzi was my wolf pup. He was about one year old, "You haven't changed a bit, little puppy!"

Ruffnut walked up and pointed to him, "I don't know what that is, but it's the most adorable thing I have ever seen!"

I laughed as Bonzi licked the good side of my face, "He's a baby wolf. When he grows up he will protect us and help us hunt."

Atrid went up to pet him, which he let her and then he jumped on her and nuzzled her face, "He is so soft!"

I picked up the little bundle of happiness, "Where's Mom and Dad, bud?"

When he started to whimper I got worried. Setting him down I climbed the slope we were standing on. The top overlooked my village.

I had tears in my eyes as I stared on in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran down the hill, "No, no, no!"

**Hey everyone it's Wednesday and that means another chapter! Sorry if it's so short because I wrote it in like 10 minutes. So enjoy the chapter and I love all of ya ;***

All of my town was burnt to a crisp. I sprinted over to my house, which was charred and didn't have a roof. I tried to open the door but it fell in when i touched the handle. I peeked inside and took a careful step in, "Mom? Dad?"

When there was no answer I started to tear up, "Mom! Dad!"

Still no answer. I ran out of the house and checked on my neighbors. There was no one.

I picked up a doll laying on the ground and let Bonzi sniff it, "Go find 'em, boy!"

He started off into the forest around the town. I began to follow him but then remembered the others, "Come on! Follow us."

They ran after us and soon we were in the open clearing where I was attacked. It wasn't open anymore. There were small huts scattered around the space. I ran up to a friend, "Have you seen my parents?"

She gasped, "Jessica! You're back!" She gave me a hug, "Come with me."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out to where the fire was. When we got close to the light she announced my arrival, "Jessica is back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys... im so sorry for not updating this story in like 4 weeks. Well im also sorry the chapter is so short. Enjoy.**

**I love all of ya ;***

When she looked back at my face, she gasped, "What happened- your face... its..."

I waved off her shock, "I..." I turned to look at the Vikings hidden in the tree line, "got in a scuffle with a few small dragons. Not like the ones here; Terrible Terrors."

Everyone around me had a look of surprise, "Why didn't you-"

I cut her off by dashing past her. Just arriving were my parents, "Mom! Dad!"

I sprinted across the camp and jumped into my dad, hugging him with all of my strength. Then I let go and hugged my mom. She had tears in her eyes, "I knew you would come home!"

My dad looked around, "Did you get help?"

I nodded, "Hiccup! Come on out!"

The brush at the other end of the clearing shook when the Vikings walked out of it. My village companions took a step back, intimidated by the size of the crew.

I walked over to them. Once I stood by their side I introduced them, "This is Hiccup, he is the dragon trainer. He brought along his father, the Cheif of Berk, and his friends, Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins, Ruffnut and Toughnut. They are also dragon trainers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I was on vacation. But here's another chapter for y' ! **

**I love all of ya ;***

My dad walked up to Stoic, "IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU!"

I rubbed my face, "Dad, they can speak English."

My mom came up behind my dad and offered her hand, "Sorry about that, he's fast to assumptions. My name is Jelsa Gin. This is my husband Dale. Welcome to our colony."

My dad opened his mouth to say something, I dont know what, as a screech came across the sky, a screech I was well use to.

A horn was sounded and all of the villagers climbed back into their makeshift tents, their wolves being let loose. My dad got out his rifle and pointed it up to the sky. He shot, and everyone was quite. Hiccup ran up to him and yanked the gun out of his hands, "Don't shoot them!"

He tossed me the rifle and hopped on Toothless, who was hidden in the tree line. The other dragon riders got on their dragons too.

The one who attempted an attack wasn't the queen, but it was still at a big size. I watched the riders in the air. The Twins made an explosion over the Sky Devil, making it drop closer to the ground. They corralled it into a field that was next to our camp site.

I ran over there to see what happened next, but they were already finished. Hiccup hopped down from Toothless' back and slowly moved towards the Sky Devil. He put his hand in the snout and the dragon bowed its head. He then itched the underneath of its chin and it passed out.


End file.
